


Listen [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banshees, Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina, F/F, Minor Character Death, Murder, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1204396">"Listen" by MoreThanSlightly</a>.</p><p><b>Author's summary:</b> <i>Lydia learns more about her powers. A coda to "Letharia Vulpina."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Listen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204396) by [MoreThanSlightly (cadignan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadignan/pseuds/MoreThanSlightly). 



> Thanks to morethanslightly for giving me permission to record this! 
> 
> You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/theleanansidhe) and [tumblr](http://theleanansidhe.tumblr.com/).

cover art by theleanansidhe

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads  
(Right-click & save link as)

  * [MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/teenwolf/listen_morethanslightly.mp3) | **Size:** 7.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:01
  * [Podbook](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/teenwolf/listen_morethanslightly_audiobook.m4b) | **Size:** 7.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:01

  
---|---


End file.
